


Orange

by Aria_Faye



Series: Full Spectrum [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Faye/pseuds/Aria_Faye
Summary: When he pushed off, it was perfectly timed, as hard as he could. When he landed, it was very wrong.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Full Spectrum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875676
Kudos: 20





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. This is the third in a series of seven 500-word-or-less pieces that all center around the same topic. They were initially my application pieces for the Prism Victurio zine - we had to write brand-new material, no more than 500 words apiece, inspired by color. They take place in an ambiguous future in which Yuri Plisetsky is of majority age, and I'm posting them in the order that I wrote them rather than the order in which they occur. Feel free to shuffle things around to your liking in your head!
> 
> Each color that we worked with had a distinct feeling that we had to pull into the writing. Orange is for energy and speed, but also recklessness and danger.

Yuri hit the ice hard—again. “Fuck!” he shouted. It rang throughout the rink like a gunshot.

“Yura,” Victor called from center ice, “maybe you should give it a rest for today.”

“One more,” Yuri demanded, dragging his aching body up. The fucking quad axel—if anyone was going to get it, it would be Yuri. He’d debut it in competition next season, just like Victor had done with the quad flip. Invent it. Change the world.

He stroked angrily across the ice, gathering his strength from his core to his toes. When he pushed off, it was perfectly timed, as hard as he could. With every ounce of energy left in him.

When he landed, it was very wrong.

Yuri heard the bone snap. It had taken him a second to realize what the sound had been, but then he was screaming, mindless and in agony.

Victor fell to his knees over him, cursing steadily in Russian like Yuri had never heard before. He turned and shouted for help before cradling Yuri’s head on his knees and saying, “It’ll be alright, Yura, darling. I’ve got you.” His hands hovered in the air over Yuri’s body like he was suddenly afraid to touch. Like he didn’t even know where to begin if he wanted to.

Bizarrely, all Yuri could think of was his black blades. How he didn’t deserve them now. How foolishly big his skates felt on his feet.

Tears cooled on Yuri’s cheeks—dripped, frosty, into his hair. He couldn’t speak for the pain, but he found one of Victor’s fluttery hands, stilled it, and squeezed.


End file.
